Responses are commonly generated for responding to requests in data processing. Some responses are fully automatic and apply to all requests. For example, in the context of web servers, a request for a web page is typically responded with a response that contains the requested web page (if such a web page exists). This response is typically not customized to the individual requester.
Other types of responses are manually generated by the responder. For example, websites exist that allow potential service buyers to submit a request for a service that includes certain details of the request such as a category and a location, and the online marketplace may transmit the request to one or more service professionals that match the requested category and location, and the service professional may compose and generate a response. These responses are largely manual and can be time intensive.